


Месть Ананси

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини R - NC-21 [1]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: - Мой народ был угнетаем сотни лет! И вот из зароненной искры, наконец разгорелось такое пламя, в котором сгинет весь ваш вонючий белый мир! – последние слова Ананси буквально выкрикнул.Автор:~Фиона~
Series: Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини R - NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895650
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Месть Ананси

Молодой мужчина сидел, развалившись, в кресле в гостиной старинного особняка. В одной руке у него была сигара, в другой стакан с виски. На краешке соседнего кресла устроилась молодая женщина с грацией пантеры, пышными формами, чувственными губами и блестящими черными глазами. Пальцы рук у неё были сцеплены на коленях. Они смотрели новости по телевизору.

— Ты посмотри, как зажигают, это же просто адовая вечеринка! – мужчина хохотнул, сверкнул белозубой улыбкой и выпустил клуб сигарного дыма к потолку. Его чёрные, как ночь глаза сияли, как угли в африканской ночи.

— Ананси, ты уверен, что то, что они творят, не приведёт к новой глобальной войне? – чувственная красавица повернула к нему своё лицо. В её глазах был заметен страх, она ещё плотнее сплела пальцы.

— Билкис, моя милая Билкис! Ты думаешь только о любви, твоя паства тиха и смиренна, моя же полна гнева и ярости. Сколько столетий те, кто приносил нам жертвы и молитвы были рабами в этой стране? Сколько лет после освобождения чёрного человека унижали? Ты помнишь старую присказку? «Если белый сделал дурное – это хороший человек оступился. Если чёрный совершил хорошее – удивительно! И от него можно ждать что-то кроме преступления?»

Царица Шебы вздохнула. Ей нечего было возразить, она лишь тревожилась о том, что происходило. Народ Ананси был и её народом тоже.

Раздался стук, и дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял седой одноглазый мужчина в весьма помятом плаще. Рядом с ним стояла индианка с черными с проседью волосами.

— Можно войти, Нанси? – спросил одноглазый.

— Вырви мне глаз! Кого я вижу! Среда! Мама-Джи! Старые боги войны пожаловали в мой скромный дом. Входите же, давние мои друзья.

Гости вошли в дом, и подошли к хозяину. Среда стоял, прищурив единственный глаз. Мама-Джи хмурилась.

Билкис встала поприветствовать гостей, подвинула им два кресла и снова села, нервно переводя взгляд с хозяина на пришедших и обратно.

Ананси достал еще стакан и налил виски для гостя. Гостья молча покачала головой, он не настаивал. Пока Одноглазый с видимым удовольствием пил, Ананси прищурился и спросил:

— А какого хера ты вообще здесь, старый хрыч? Ты же был мёртв? По крайней мере, в этой части света.

Вотан поставил на столик пустой стакан и уставился единственным глазом на бога-паука:

— А ты решил, что если старый бог войны сошел со сцены, то его место можешь занять ты что ли? Кишка не тонка, Нанси? Ты же бог лжи, обмана, саг и песен. С какого хера тебя понесло затевать новую войну и раздувать эту расистскую поебень?

Нанси насупился.

— Тебе можно сталкивать лбами людей, заставлять их биться, вопя твоё имя, а почему этого нельзя мне? Мой народ был угнетаем сотни лет! И вот из зароненной искры, наконец разгорелось такое пламя, в котором сгинет весь ваш вонючий белый мир! – последние слова Ананси буквально выкрикнул в лицо Вотану. Мама-джи выступила вперед.

— Нанси, уймись! Я не белая и не чёрная, мой народ также страдал, при чем на своей же родине. Но даже я, богиня смерти и войны, не принесла войну на эту землю! Зачем ты это затеял? А самое главное, что ты собираешься делать дальше? Сейчас ты упиваешься кровью жертв, но она также точно течёт и к нам с Вотаном. Твоя паства вступила в войну, а значит, я получила реки крови, как и Вотан, нам всё-равно какого цвета павшие на войне и какой они веры. Сейчас восстают даже самые древние боги войны, ибо не их имена важны, а их суть. Ты разжег такой огонь, Нанси, который ты не сможешь потушить. На улицах волны ненависти, злобы и разрушения. Но времена изменились. Эта война не имеет смысла.

Вотан встал с рядом с Кали и продолжил за неё:

— Нанси, ты начал эту заварушку из шалости, словно Локки. Но ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Ты можешь утихомирить беснующиеся толпы? Как бы не грела наши старые кости кровь жертв павших на войнах, но стабильность всей страны ты поставил под угрозу.

Ананси откинулся на спинку кресла, сделал большой глоток виски и выпустил клуб дыма в лицо Одину.

— НЕТ! Я не собираюсь это останавливать! Я наслаждают тем хаосом, что уже выплеснулся за пределы этой страны и волной катится по миру! Я смеюсь и потираю руки предвкушая как возвысится мой народ на руинах старых порядков! А ты, мой старый друг, канешь в историю, потому что это всё-таки моя война, и воины чтят меня, но не тебя...

Билкис поднялась с кресла, повернулась к Нанси, но отступила к Кали и взяла её под руку.

— Прости, Нанси. Мне не мила война. В ней нет места любви. Я чувствую, как слабею. И слабеет мой, — она кашлянула, — НАШ народ. Нельзя построить новый мир из ненависти. Это сила разрушения. А любовь – сила созидания. Я согласна с Кали и Средой. Тот хаос, что ты устроил, нужно остановить.

— Да иди ты на хер! Вот на его старый хер и иди! – Ананси указал сигарой на Вотана. – А я остаюсь праздновать победу в одиночестве! Катитесь отсюда и лейте слёзы по потерянному старому ублюдскому миру. А я буду дальше помогать моему народу достигнуть величия!

Кали вздохнула.

— Мы уходим, Нанси. Но ты делаешь ошибку. Подумай. Перекраивая историю, уничтожая прошлое, ты не сможешь построить свой новый мир. Ненависть плохой постамент для твоей статуи.

Один и Кали кинули на Нанси грустные взгляды, и пошли к двери. Билкин пошла с ними. На пороге она оглянулась и сказала:

— И зря ты затеял воевать с сыном Марии. Когда-то мы все ему уже проиграли...


End file.
